character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Zombie/Crimson Head/Licker (Canon, Composite)/Custerwolf98
|-|T-Zombie= |-|Poison Zombie= |-|Pale Head= |-|Crimson Head= |-|Licker= |-|Evolved Licker= |-|Licker Beta= |-|Ooze= |-|Tricorne Ooze= |-|Pincer Ooze= |-|Chunk Ooze= |-|Sea Creeper= |-|Scagdead= |-|C-Zombie= |-|Shrieker= |-|Whopper= |-|Bloodshot= |-|A-Zombie= |-|Licker (Biohazard 2 Manhua)= |-|Giant Licker (Biohazard 2 Manhua)= Summary In the distant past, there existed an ancient tribe in the Kijuju region of West Africa known as the Ndipaya. Within this region existed a holy flower known as the Stairway of the Sun. As per their customs, those who ate of the flower and survived would become the tribe's leader and gain unrivaled tyrannical strength. In the 60's the three men Edward Ashford, James Marcus, and Oswell E. Spencer discovered the mythical flower for themselves, and after driving out the Ndipaya, would found the iron gripped pharmaceutical company Umbrella. The power that resided within the flower was little more than a seemingly innocuous virus. Marcus would name this virus: Progenitor. Modern Progenitor was so powerful that it outright killed most infected humans except for rare exceptional individuals. The first zombies also come from Modern Progenitor, not Tyrant (And resemble Tyrants themselves in appearance, especially T-103's and the suppressed Hypnos T-Type even more so.), the only game them appearing in being 5, likely in relation to the Uroboros Project, as those seen highly resemble the host absorbed by Uroboros Mkono ( Given all the proto zombies and the Mkono host's temporary adapting to Urorboros itself, he was likely just injected with Modern Progenitor first and mostly adapted to that, likely as a test to discover those with potential Uroboros compatibility.) and look and act like less monstrous and necrotized, but inferior Tyrant Zombies. In 1978 Marcus combined the virus with leech dna , and thus was born: Tyrant . The Progenitor family as a whole can infect and can be fused with pretty much anything imaginable that isn't metal (at least plants and animals) and may be unfathomably old, possibly even as old as life itself.Tyrant, as well as the majority of Progenitor's other descendants, upon infection modify and alter an organism's genes, bestowing many effects, such as greatly increased power , speed and durability from these mutations. The characteristic within the Progenitor family that brings this about is referred to as the DNA Mutation Attribute or DNA Mutation Factor. If an already mutated T being (mostly zombies) is incapacitated in some form or even delivered a fatal blow , the virus will activate a second time and further mutate the host, resulting in even greater abilities than before and further heightened aggression in the process known as V-ACT , which originated in a strain that came to be during the Mansion Incident after the first V-ACT mutation within the original Crimson Head, Prototype 1 (which for convenience/ to avoid confusion will be unofficially referred to as the V-ACT strain.). The next strain was finished some time after (which for convenience/ to avoid confusion will be unofficially referred to as T-Birkin, coined by Evil Resident and Project Umbrella .). Lickers , even more eroded and evolved zombies, came about during the Raccoon City Incident as a result of zombie starvation . Enhanced Lickers, Lickers with longer, somewhat sickle-looking limbs and superior durability were produced at an underground laboratory underneath the city, more recently refferred to as the NEST (It was here where William created T-Birkin, the first Licker strain.), as well as Sheena Island, normal Lickers present at NEST could also become Enhanced Lickers as a result of adapting to to P-Epsilon Gas, with the first Enhanced Lickers created by Umbrella already present, likely due to experimentation with the gas. Licker Betas were Lickers injected by Progenitor as experiments of other pharaceutical giant TRICELL, with an ability to reproduce normally impossible in T-Virus organisms, though it's only improved other ability was smell. The Tyrant Abyss Virus, born from fusing T with the other titular virus, produces probably the single least traditional looking zombie-like entities of all: Oozes for males, and Sea Creepers for females, with 1 in 1,000 partial resisters becoming Scagdeads , which are forcibly taken over by the seemingly sapient virus in the form of a second, seperate head, very much like Golgotha replacing the host's cells with itself and looks immensely similar in function to the new G heads that replace the hosts original, though not as sentient or abusive as Uroboros absorbing failed hosts entirely. While inferior hosts no longer collapsed the same way T hosts who became zombies did, flesh still partly liquified , and as mentioned previously partial adapters who are still inferior become Scagdeads, and they are clearly not true T-Abyss Tyrant look-alikes like Ultimate Abyss , meaning Oozes/Sea Creepers, while less collapsed, are still effectively T-Abyss Zombies, with Scagdeads being mentioned as further mutations than Oozes, making similar to lickers in that regard.The Chrysalid Virus features it's own V-ACTed zombies: Bloodshot , essentially C-Virus Lickers , probably a holdover from fellow T strain Tyrant Veronica (albeit the more specific T-02 strain, following a third strain (which for convenience/ to avoid confusion will be unoficially reffered to as T-Manuela, coined by PU and Evil Resident .), both of them being nerfed versions of T-Alexia, T-Veronica's pinnacle strain.) Chrysalid's DMA, as will be more extensively covered in the future, may just be the most rapid, drastic and ravaging DMA in the Progenitor family's history so far. There are also variations of C-Zombies such as Shriekers and Whoppers. The Animality Virus in a nutshell is T+Plaga genes (Likely Type 1 as it came from Los Illuminados.), and it shows in the further intelligence A-Zombies display, including ambushes , some involving decoys , and even mocking, sneering gesturesand sadistic smiling from Zach after holding a toy and luring his quarry closer, indicating full on sociopathic personality and straight up emotionally manupulative baiting ability, and fresh A-Zombies, unlike all precursors, to an even greater extent than C-Zombies, when freshly produced look practically normal for the most part. A-Zombies can also tell non-infected friend from foe . Finally, the Kodoku Project was essentially a conceptual evolution of the Hypnos project, in which hundreds of thousands of genes battled for supremacy leaving a lone survivor, which would be repeated over and over to produce the ultimate specimen possible. The Kodoku Project implemented this process with an actual virus and organisms instead of just an individual gene, producing zombies capable of swimming and tyrant-like beings capable of acting on past memories and wielding weapons. .The Biohazard 2 Manhua featured Lickers created by the G Virus (G also being the sole virus in the 2 manhua in general, said manhua deviating completely from the source material by Vol 15) rather than T, some of which were as large as trees. Licker fanart by chiflame123123/blade12302 . His DeviantArt page for those who want to enjoy the rest of his work. ProjectUmbrella is a good place to go for everything Resi along with the wiki. Translations come from the former and most images the latter. Powers and Stats Tier: ''' '''Unknown as proto zombies| 9-C to 9-B+ as T Zombies/Poison Zombies/Pale Heads)| At least 9-B+ as K-Zombies'|' At least''' 9-B+''' as C-Zombies and Shriekers| At least''' 9-B+ as A Zombies (Would be '''Higher as hypothetical V-ACTed A Zombies), 9-A as Crimson Heads and Lickers| 9-A as Bloodshots| 9-A as Oozes and Sea Creepers| 9-A as Scagdeads| 9-A as Whoppers| Name: proto zombie, T-Zombie,Poison Zombie, Pale Head, Crimson Head, Licker, Evolved Licker, Licker Beta, Ooze, Sea Creeper, Scagdead, C-Zombie, Shrieker, Whopper, Bloodshot, Kodoku Zombie, A-Zombie Origin: Resident Evil Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Formerly Human, Viral creature Powers and Abilities: |-|T-Zombie Evolution Family (Prime Universe)=Body Manipulation via the virus, Enhanced Bite, Berserker Mode as Crimson Heads, Enhanced Senses as Lickers/Evolved/Beta via hearing ( Lickers in the 2 Manhua have eyes anyway),[[ Natural Weaponry| Natural Weaponry]] via body parts,' Reactive Evolution' and Improved Physiology in general via the virus and V-ACT, Increased Strength via increased muscle tissue (Japanse excerpt from the Biohazard 0 Kaitai Shinsho "t-ウイルスに冒された人間は、 極めて短時間のうちにその肉体に劇的な変化が現れる。皮膚は鬱血して急激な腐敗を開始し、脳細胞は記憶をつかさどる部位がほぼ完全に侵食･破壊されていく。逆に筋組織は代謝機能の増幅により強化され、 常人を超える怪力を発揮するようになる。その結果生み出されるのがこの、 "墓から蘇った腐乱死体" のような犠牲者たちなのである。心肺や脳が停止した状態からも感染者は蘇生するが、これは複雑に干渉して合う人体のデリケートな働きをほとんど省略しても活働できるように、 ウイルスが遺伝子レベルで肉体を作り替えているため。ゆえに、 ゾンビとして活動を再開した時点で厳密には人間とは呼べない、 人肉食の怪物へと変貌している。なお、 今回の事件でゾンビ化した者のほとんどは、 マーカス博士が創り出したヒルによってt-ウイルスを媒介されたと思われる。") and mass due to increase of growth horomones. Type 2''' Immortality' and/at least 'Longevity' (Even without functioning heart, lung and brain systems, those infected will still become zombies and exist without them. ' Acid Manipulation' (can vomit their stomach acid as a weapon)' Biology Manipulation' , 'Shape Changing Genetic Level''' (As explained previously the progenitor virus alone would have to be old and powerful enough to predate life itself due to its properties, which Tyrant naturally scales to, being created from it and also being able to infect plants and animals alike; A Licker's tongue alone despite their blindness has incredible accuracy, dexterity and power, as do Lickers themselves.),' Indomitable Will' (see above), Enhanced [[ Superhuman Athleticism| Superhuman Athleticism]], Poison Manipulation ,Regeneration , Mid-Low '( RE2Make's AU/WhatIf stories know as The Ghost Survivors contains new types of T-Zombies. These two new types include Poison Zombies and Pale Heads. the former is exactly what it says on the tin and Pale Heads are faster and more durable versions of regular T-Zombies that now have regen.), 'Self-Sustenance Oxygen Independence '''(In the case of normal zombies. Crimson Heads and Lickers tend to be shown and heard to breathe quite loudly, crimsons exhaling steam.) (The oxygen independence of zombies can be seen in their ability to ignore nerve gas and spend god knows how long underwater and still move around.), '''Pain Resistance (Zombies are generally stated and shown to be immune to pain, and have no sense of self-preservation.)Sleeplessness , and possible Echolocation .' |-|T-Abyss Evolution Family (Prime Universe)=All previous abilities (Except Poison Manipulation, Regeneration and Oxygen Independence), 'Biological Manipulation' (Tricorne Oozes have been mutated in a way that allows them to use their own arm like a crossbow, with their own organic material as bolts. Interestingly, this ability would make upgraded reappearances within C-Virus Strelacs ( A Complete Mutant J'avo variety). and Derek Simmons's first form. Pincer Ooze's arms function like a living set of claws.), 'Self-Destruction ' (Chunk Oozes upon being killed or getting close enough explode violently, mimicked by Telo-Eksplozija J'avo.), 'Blood Consumption' (Instead of eating flesh, Oozes suck various fluids through a lamprey-like mouth.) 'Invisibility via Camouflage' (Farfarellos, hunters injected by T-Abyss, are able to camouflage themselves, much like cephalapods, requiring sedatives when being shipped, or the use of Genesis or grenades and other weapons to flush them out.) |-|C-Zombie Evolution Family (Prime Universe)=All previous abilities (Except Poison Manipulation and Blood Consumption.), 'https://character-stats-and-profiles.fandom.com/wiki/Sound_Manipulation Sound Manipulation(Shiekers can produce agonizing sounds to throw off foes and summon backup. (Shown in Notable Attacks.). Expanding on the Berserker Mode matter, Bloodshot's are shown to be even more rage-filled than Crimson Heads or Lickers, leaping as violently as their normal brethren and producing particularly loud and angry roars. |-|A-Zombie Evolution Family (Prime Universe)=All previous abilities (Except Poison Manip, Regen and Blood Consumption) |-|G-Zombie Evolution Family (Biohazard 2 Manhua)= '''Superhuman Athleticism, Enhanced Bite, Enhanced Senses, Natural Weaponry via body parts,' Reactive Evolution', Regeneration, High-Low and Improved Physiology (When a Licker's tongue was shot off, it simply grew more. these same 5 tongues also had maws of teeth on each one. It was then able to swing all 5 tongues at once with enough force to crush the floor, and continued to use all 5 at once during the fight.),Large Size Type 1( Some Lickers in the Biohazard 2 Manhua are taller and larger than trees , and herbivorous in nature.) Attack Potency : Street level to Wall level+(Zombies who were enjoying a nice nap easily break through ice in a room with an entire thick floor covered by it. They can also dig themselves out of graves . They can also rip apart and chow down on people with leisurely abandon, as well as themselves .)|'Street level' to Wall level+, likely Small Building level (As V-ACT is simply a reactivation of the virus, Crimson Heads alone should be double their previous selves. Since T-Marcus to T-Birkin zombies tend to display similar abilitiy aside from the more major T-Birkin feats until their V-ACT forms as T-Birkin zombies become the de-facto ones as soon as 2 onward, their stats shoulden't be tremendously far apart from each other.Former S.T.A.R.S. member Forest Speyer , even as a normal zombie, displayed Crimson Head level abilities.The proverbial zenkai boost from vanilla zombie to Crimson is enough of one for them to one-shot other zombies with swats primarily meant for elite S.T.A.R.S. members. In the Umbrella Chronicles retelling, one crimson was able to bust through an entire set of wooden doors instantly with ease just by running through it, no punching needed.) | Small Building level (Licker casually impales a T-Zombie and pulls it into its mouth, casually chews through it then drops it away. One of the first lickers ever to chronologically appear was referenced in an Operations Report as having suddenly appeared out of nowhere and impaled up to three cops at once with only it's tongue. Lickers can also twist heads off and in Memories of A Lost City splatter ones blood all across a wall . Lickers can also kill Svetlana's personal guards with simple bites or slashes post pounce, and quite quickly at that .)| Small Building level (As C-Zombies are superior to T-Zombies to nearly Crimson levels despite their origins (Mentioned in Intellgience.), Bloodshots too should have a leg up on Lickers.) | Small Building level ( As Scagdeads are hosts mutated more than the usual amount like lickers, and to quite a hefty extent to the point of there being a second head, with only few worthy hosts able to become them, they should scale above Oozes as lickers do T-Zombies accordingly, and as Abyss alone greatly boosted one's muscular strength , all T-Abyss hosts would be stronger than their counterparts in general. Simple Oozes could smack highly trained agents like FBC member Rachel Foley into a wall to the point of her previously undamaged head breaking to the point of blood covering the wall , and then deliver one more blow, and deliver crippling cuts before either with the element of surprise.Evidently, even mere Oozes should be stronger than Crimson Heads, with Scagdeads being stronger than Lickers accordingly.) | Small Building level (Whoppers can shake two-floor buildings with only their footsteps .) | Speed :'' Below Average '''as regular Zombies '', Higher as Pale Heads|''' Roughly Normal as Whoppers with roughly Normal Combat speed | Below Average as A-Zombies with Athletic '''Combat speed in short bursts (Can kill soldiers)| '''Normal to Athletic as Oozes with''' Athletic''' Combat speed, would be Higher as hypothetical Pale versions| Normal as Scagdeads with at least''' Athletic''' Combat speed| Normal as C-Zombies with Athletic '''Combat speed in short bursts (Can kill soldiers and leap.)| '''Athletic as Shriekers| Peak Human, '''possibly Superhuman''' as Crimson Heads, '''would be Higher as hypothetical Pale versions (S.T.A.R.S. is an elite special forces unit comprised of ace operatives, hightly trained to promptly adapt to organized crime and even terrorism and other such emergencies and issues. Crimson Heads are capable of tailing them well when they dont have a head start . As V-ACT is simply a reactivation of the virus, Crimson Heads alone should be double their previous selves, meaning if zombies didnt lose motor functions and properly received their speed buff to begin with, they would have to be at least in the athletic human range or maximum of the normal human range. It's hard to say for sure and human zombies are just grossly failed Tyrants anyway. Former S.T.A.R.S. member Forest Speyer , even as a normal zombie, displayed Crimson Head level abilities.Since T-Marcus to T-Birkin zombies tend to display similar abilitiy aside from the more major T-Birkin feats until their V-ACT forms as T-Birkin zombies become the de-facto ones as soon as 2 onward, their stats shoulden't be tremendously far apart from each other.)| '''Superhuman Travel, Subsonic to Supersonic+ Combat/Reaction as Lickers, '''would be Higher as hypothetical Pale versions ( One of the first lickers ever to chronologically appear was referenced in an Operations Report as having suddenly appeared out of nowhere and impaled up to three cops in a figurative insant. In the Darkside Chronicles retelling the first Licker was able to attack Leon and Claire and vanish, both of them looking around, only for it to be on the ceiling in front of them in a span of 8 seconds .In Damnation the Beta licker swarm could consistently dodge machine gun bullets , including whle running right towards their targets. Some of the most modern real life russian machine gun equivilents, such as the AK-74 can reach a muzzle velocity of 900 m/s, roughly mach 2.6 or 7. ) | '''Superhuman Travel, Supersonic+ Combat/Reaction 'would be Higher as hypothetical Pale versions (As C-Zombies are superior to T-Zombies to nearly Crimson levels despite their origins (Mentioned in Intellgience.), Bloodshots too should have a leg up on Lickers.)| ' Supersonic+, Possibly Hypersonic '(A G licker that survived being tagged off guard by a sniper shot (Most real life sniper rifles such as the SAKO TRG 42, with 338 Lapua Magnum rounds can reach close to 915 m/s.) (While preparing to eat a corpse.) and promptly recovered from said shot was than able to bullet time another one despite it's back being turned (Meaning still technically somwhat off-guard in the sense of knowing theres danger but not from where.), and then proceeded to dodge at point blank range while chasing another target , turning around after being cornered in an alleyway , than turn around again and avoid fire from an oversized 900mm M134 Vulcan look-alike before and while climbing, despite these two bursts of vulcan fire being right in front of it before-hand, the first instance involving the licker not expecting said burst for aforementioned reasons.For reference, real Vulcans have muzzle velocites of 853 m/s, and as real life vulcans are smaller than the one shown, this would probably be more comparable to the much bulkier M61 variety and it's rounds such as the M53 and PGU-28A/B, with mv's of 1030 and 1039 m/s respectivley, or other huge models such as the GAU-8 Avenger, with a m/s of 1740 with 120mm KEW-A1 rounds, and given the comically advanced tech the Biohazard 2 Manhua has, it's not super surprising. ) ' ' 'Lifting Strength: Athletic to Peak Human (A-Zombies, even children, can grapple with soldiers . Even T-Zombies are several times stronger than a normal human ) | Peak Human to Class 1 (As V-ACT is simply a reactivation of the virus, Crimson Heads alone should be double their previous selves.) | | At least Class 1 ( Simple Oozes could casually lift FBC agent Rachel Foley literally singlehandedly .) | At least''' Class 1''' (Suspended mentioned in Standard Equipment. Licker lifting mentioned in AP.) | Class 25 (The last Whopper of Leon Chapter 1 was capable of completely preventing a city bus from getting past it at all , and could continue to do so while being constantly shot in the face, the bus only powering through after he staggered from said constant bullet fire to the face. The average city bus tends to range from 11,400 kg rounded to 18,144 kg rounded .) Striking Strength: Unknown (Proto-Zombies)| Wall class+ (Tyrant-Zombies)| At least Wall class+, possibly Small Building class (Animality Zombies)|'Wall class+', possibly Small Building class (Chrysalid Zombies)| Small Building class (Crimson Heads)| Small Building class (Lickers)| Small Building class (Bloodshots)| Small Building class (Oozes and Sea Creepers) | Small Building class (Scagdeads)| Small Building class (Whoppers)| Durability: Street level to Wall level+ (In Jill's scenario, the first zombie either takes three frontal or two back shots (The latter occurs if Jill gets cold feet and has another quick chat with Wesker before talking to Barry by Kenneth's blood spatter .) from Barry's magnum, and by the time the two of them travel to the foyer door is already about to head out back to the other hallway he came from, ready for more punishment before being pushed into V-ACTing, basically meaning this zombie, based on how this chain of events played out, had to be defeated twice, the first time involving three point-blank or two back shots of magnum ammo, and than possibly shot some more by Jill later in order to be forced into V-ACTing. One normal zombie was hit by a semi truck at high speed , likely around 60 mph (The traditional interstate speed.) (As this was an empty, open road. he would have no reason to slow down aside and was partially asleep at the wheel with little to no regard for safety) while off guard. After being blindsided by 13 megajoules of semi-truck impact,more than half of the maximum limit of wall level, while off guard no less, this zombie went back to it's MO less than a minute later. More instances of zombie durability and endurance, including shotgun and machine-gun fire.) A zombie at Rockfort Island formerly known as Carl Grisham was able to handle an explosion and showcase an instance of fire ignoring to boot . | ' '''Likely' Small Building level (As V-ACT is simply a reactivation of the virus, Crimson Heads alone should be double their previous selves.Former S.T.A.R.S. member Forest Speyer , even as a normal zombie, displayed Crimson Head level abilities. Since T-Marcus to T-Birkin zombies tend to display similar abilitiy aside from the more major T-Birkin feats until their V-ACT forms as T-Birkin zombies become the de-facto ones as soon as 2 onward, their stats shoulden't be tremendously far apart from each other. )| '''Small Building level, Higher as Evolved Lickers''' ' (One of the Beta Lickers from the machine gun bullet doding feat above was also able to survive a veritable sea of machine gun fire, play dead and still be able to lunge . ) |' Small Building level (Scagdeads such as the comms officer can take copious amounts of damage for a while , as well as only be staggered by a point blank explosions for 4 seconds, or back to back grenades and still take a hail of shotgun fire.Ooze Rachel could also take alot of damage, (Such as being able to run through shotgun blasts and take alot of machine gun fire afterwards (Including to the liquid sucking weak spot.), or grenades followed by shotgun shells , the first of which she can immediately get back up from.) and show up to fight again multiple times .| '''Small Building level (Whoppers, like Scagdeads, can take absurd amounts of punishment , including point blank remote bombs , and can take shotgun blast after shotgun blast to the face while focusing on stopping a city bus from moving forward . Bloodshots can also endure much punishment , and hold out while being peppered with shotgun and handgun bullets while staggered and getting up from other shotgun blasts, and tank shotgun blasts well in general (When not shot in their weak spot .). Shriekers can also take multiple shotgun shells, including to the back .| Small Building level (At the begining of the Biohazard 2 Manhua, a helicopter crashed into the RPD , with the otherwise enigmatic cause of the crash revealing itself afterward on top of the wreckage, completely unharmed from 12,960,000 joules of force. Stamina: Vast ( The mansion incident was from May 11th to July 25 (Bravo Team's landing was on the 23'rd , 2 hours after the Ecliptic Express attack, with the end of 0 being the next day , with 1 being from that night to the consecutive day, not long after Rebecca and Richard's snake problem. There's also of course the infamous Keeper's room, featuring a body on the floor, and after reading reading the Keeper's Diary mentioning said keeper and a certain Scott, a zombie than revealing itself from the dresser right after with the body on the floor getting up, the implication is as blatant as can be; the keeper being awake and active for 2 months after starting to zombify. In long incidents such as these those infected continued to wander around still alive throughout the outbreaks to the bitter end. Range: Standard Melee '''range, '''Extended Melee '''range with Licker tongues (Some examples of Licker tongue length in young or unfinished Lickers.) and poison gas , '''Hundreds of Meters with guns Standard Equipment: Mouths and hands| Poison| Stomach Acid , which for C-Zombies can be shot as projectiles , Various crude weapons in the case of C zombies, including assault rifles and even magnums | Claws| Tongues, used with enough strength to lift , or impale , or impale and lift , no limbs required| Buzzsaws and bear traps for Scagdeads Intelligence: Learning Impaired, '''possibly '''Below Average (Despite necrosis of the neocortex and of flesh as a side effect of decreased metabolism as a result of massive increase in growth horomone, zombies are still smart enough to open doors and sneak up on unsuspecting prey , including mercenaries and can move with enough quiet stealth to go completely unnoticed by them. An interesting aspect about them is their tendencey to wander around places important to them as normal humans. )| Below Average, possibly Average '''(Lickers can hang on the ceiling above soldiers quietly enough to not be noticed, Lickers can also lie in wait on the ceiling for prey to run beneath after prey is chased away, hunt in packs, and also play dead. Licker youths at the Apple Inn also actively defended the Suspended from harm, implying a universal, if basic sense of compassion and in-group selflessness/family, not unlike some "savage" groups in the distant past. This is also a demonstration of the colony base behavior T-Virus beings experience, something that existed as far back as Tyrant's patient 0's (who were also capable of coming together to mimic Marcus himself, something the Queen could do flawlessly, which occurred after the Queen Leech devoured his brain and assimilated his sapience and memories, right down to his lust for revenge .), and universal across strains and descendant viruses especially including Chrysalid and Animality (T-zombies however do eat and attack each other .). Some Lickers have even been known to notice they are being monitered on security cameras and destroy them . )| '''Below Average, possibly Average (Oozes are capable of worming their way through cracks and gaps in order to catch prey unawares . A group of oozes coordinated a hunt on Rachel Foley , resulting in an extensive chase, during which the first ooze chased her into a trap where another ooze showed itself, which resulted in a second trap in a row in the elevator where a third ooze played it's hand, culminating in finally trapping her in the research room where two more ooze were lying in wait (These two likely being people recently infected by Raymond Vester .), with a third one (This one probably being either the one in the elevator, or one of the first two chasers.) coming through another wall hole, and finishing her off, possibly the single most elongated and elobrate demonstration of the colony base behavior created by T to date. Rachel, after oozeifying (Instead of becoming a Sea Creeper, for unknown, mysterious reasons.) could also use these duct shortcuts and was even capable of limited speech and sapience , complete with her own catchphrase. The Scagdead comms officer could only endlessly repeat his calls for help and plead his humanity .) Below Average ( In the past, T-Veronica and T-Alexia, if acclimation to the host could be achieved over a cryostasis period of 15 years . The host, as long as they remained significantly undamaged, fully retained all sapience, with the at the time unprecedented ability to even directly control the virus through willpower, and conciously decide when to utilize it's DMF (If Centaur Simmons is any indication, (quickly learning how to manipulate and handle his body in the span of just the first fight right after his rapid Complete Mutation, especially that form's final instance , now able to easily switch between feline head and human head or spear.) the Enhanced C-Virus also added the ability for hosts to control the how along with the when, with incomparable speed and efficiency to the extent Simmons could revert to C-Human form and attack before one could even react and immediately switch back again, further evolving the Veronica side's capabilities.). If the host's will-power is sufficient enough, this can even be done (Albeit to an understandably much less refined and capable extent of course. Monster Steve could refuse Alexia's commands and was able to even reverse the mutation to the extent of returning to human form despite having only literal minutes of acclimation time, albeit with the trademark greyish Veronica tint of a V-Human or inferior infected, and Manuela, only having to deal with mutation to a single limb to begin with, way less than Steve, could never-the-less use the proper symbiosis exclusive pyro blood while still being human through only will , and use pyro blood multiple times in a row without dying from the blood loss and extreme pain.) with only a fraction of the acclimation time, and Alexia after the first round of mutations could move and fight with refined grace. Even at the height of her mutation she retained enough personality to perpetually scowl at her situation and display defiant pride. In the Darkside retelling Alexia was far more talkative after mutation , including after fusing with the Veronica Plant . After the death of Steve Burnside, the T-Alexia sample that did not have the time to acclimate to his body was extracted by Wesker (This likely being what was given to Javier Hildago by him to be used to treat Manuela's unknown illness, also culminating in it only partially acclimating only to a limb amount, with her then being taken into custody by the US government, which Derek Simmons and The Family had control over , meaning the sample he aqquired and gave to Carla would have come from her, especially as The Family were a seperate faction not affiliated with Wesker and would not have accsess to T-Alexia samples.), which was then used on Manuela after a sample was given to Javier, which was then extracted and fused with the buffed DMA of either P or T to create T-02. T-02 and C also allow for retained sapience like what came before as can be seen in J'avo , the proper C result in humans, the only strains failing to fully do so being the vastly inferior gas strains ; this being the only way mere C-Zombies even come about in the first place, yet despite this they still can be seen to experience far less necrosis than T-Zombies, use their bile like projectiles, and even crudely wield weapons. They still however still do not appear to be as emotinally complex or strategy minded as A-Zombies and Oozes respectively. C-Zombie aspects not covered previously is their ability to not only run but climb fences as well, and even leap multiple feet at prey, an instinct they retain as Bloodshots. Other zombie types such as Shriekers and Whoppers can run and attempt to run respectively.)| Below Average, possibly Average '''( A-Zombie minds are covered in the Summary. For these aforementioned reasons, they are likely the most intelligent zombies to date as a whole since Oozes, and would only be moreso if they V-ACT'ed further.) '''Weaknesses: Damaged neocortex, loss of motor functions, permanent feeding lust, necrosis, loss of eyes, Crimson Heads and Bloodshots are bloodlusted, Crimsons to the point of hitting regular zombies without a care, Lickers have attacked regular zombies and humans alike (but will team up with each other) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Poison, Stomach Acid, Virus transmission via wet bite, Tongues, Shrieking, in order to disorient foes (Even in death .) and summon allies ''' '''Key: proto zombie (Prime Universe, Resident Evil 5), T-Zombie (Prime Universe, many games and other media), Poison Zombie (Ghost Surviors Timeline/Timelines, Resident Evil 2 Remake), Pale Head (Ghost Survivor Timeline/Timelines),Crimson Head, (Prime Universe, Resident Evil Remake), Licker (Prime Universe, Resident Evil 2 Remake and other games and CGI Movies and media), Evolved Licker (Prime Universe, (Original Resident Evil 2, Resident Evil Gun Survivor)), Licker Beta (Prime Universe, Resident Evil 5), Ooze (Prime Universe, Resident Evil Revelations), Sea Creeper (Prime Universe, Resident Evil Revelations), Scagdead (Prime Universe, Resident Evil Revelations), C-Zombie (Prime Universe, The Marhawa Desire, Resident Evil 6), Shrieker (Prime Universe, Resident Evil 6), Whopper (Prime Universe, Resident Evil 6), Bloodshot (Prime Universe, Resident Evil 6), K-Zombies (Prime Universe, Heavenly Island), A-Zombies (Prime Universe, Resident Evil Vendetta), Licker (Biohazard 2 Manhua by Kings Foundation Limited ), Giant Licker (Biohazard 2 Manhua) Note: Others 'Notable Victories:' 'Notable Losses:' 'Inconclusive Matches:' Category:Custerwolf98 Category:Tier 9 Category:Unknown Tier